Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device for transferring viscous fluids, from one bottle to another, and relates more particularly, to an improvement in such a coupling device whereby the device is made to couple with the connected bottles in a streamline and readily detachable manner. It should be understood that by "viscous fluids" it is meant that a myriad of substances are addresses by this application under this term whereby each having the characteristic of a slow moving fluid, examples of which are as follows: ketsup, barbecue, sauces, glazings, toppings such as, chocolate fudge or butterscotch, salad dressings, liquid food groups such as, honey, syrup, sauces, mustard and cocktail sauces, no food products such as shampoo, cream rinse, gels, lotions, hand cream, motor oil, brake fluid, antifreeze, automotive care products such as waxes, etc., cleaning products such as liquid detergent and spot removers, liquid soap.
The problem which exists in salvaging slow flowing material, such as catsup or oil, in the partially or almost completely used container is that the time it takes to drip from the nearly expended container to the one in which the food material is to be collected is quite a lengthy period. In addition, it is desirable to use a device which acts only between the interior surfaces of the containers thereby eliminating the movement of food material, for example, from around the threaded neck areas of the containers.
Coupling devices for draining one bottle of viscous fluid into another are known. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,499 issued to Fulster on Apr. 15, 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,063 issued to Pacarella on Jun. 15, 1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,267 issued to Seabolm on Nov. 16, 1971.
Such coupling devices are useful in the prevention of waste of the food material within the partially or almost fully used container. However, as is apparent from the above listed patents, coupling devices for transferring viscous fluids, such as found in a partially filled ketsup bottle, are known. But, one problem associated with such devices is apparent from U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,499. The device disclosed therein is seated outside the neck of the lowermost bottle which can become problematic in that the food material which normally builds up around the neck of the bottle, may come into contact with the transfer device as it is placed down over the neck of the bottle. In addition, as it drains, flowing material from the upper draining bottle might seep between the interface of the lower bottle neck and the connection device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a fluid transfer device which is capable of being readily inserted into two containers for gravity feeding of viscous fluid between one container and the other.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a fluid transfer device of the aforementioned type which acts only between the interior surfaces of the container
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a fluid transfer device of the aforementioned type which uses no threaded connections.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a fluid transfer device of the aforementioned type wherein the device is capable of being made in a single unitary piece.